Overdrive/Umbra
General Overdrive is a new feature introduced with the Altairians. Each Altairian Hull has a unique Overdrive ability that is triggered by a specific event in combat. List of Overdrives Firestorm Overdrive The Firestorm Overdrive is exclusive to the Bastion Cruiser and Blackguard Cruiser. Upon complete shield depletion, a massive rush of energy enhances the damage, shield bypass and range of the ship's weaponry for a short period of time. ; ; ; }} Barrage Overdrive The Barrage Overdrive is exclusive to the Paragon Battleship and Kingpin Battleship. Whenever there are enemies (not including squadrons) in both of its attack arcs, weapons have increased AoE radius, projectile speed, and turning speed, with the bonus lasting up to 3 seconds after the pre-condition is no longer satisfied. ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} Catalyst Overdrive The Catalyst Overdrive is exclusive to the Cavalier Cutter. Whenever the ship is affected by Stasis Dealing effects, it gains increased speed stats (not just forward speed), shield defense as well as instant shield regeneration for a brief period. The shield buffs do not apply if shields are fully depleted. ; ; ; }} Ballista Overdrive The Ballista Overdrive is exclusive to the Inquisitor Destroyer. After the ship goes through sufficient Firing Cycles (calculated across all equipped weapons), its Driver weapons have additional wall piercing, regular piercing as well as projectile range for 3 seconds, starting when the next shot is fired. ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} Enguard Overdrive When 3 or more enemies are within the targeting arc, a Sovereign Carrier with the Enguard Overdrive Generator gains boosts to Counter Chain, Counter Pierce, Shield Defense, as well as the ability to recharge its shields instantaneously. It also generates a support field that boosts the shield defense and shield damage of all other ships within. The effects last until 3 seconds after the condition is no longer satisfied. Bloodhunt Bloodhunt is exclusive to the Phoenix Frigate. When it is within an opponent's Support Field, it gains additional carrier damage, speed stats, shield bypass, as well as resistance to almost everything (excluding Untyped Damage). ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} The effects last until 3 seconds after the condition is no longer satisfied. Culling Culling is exclusive to the Wraith Cruiser. When an opponent within maximum range, regardless of firing arc, loses its Shields or Ablative Armor, the ship gains bonus Ablative Recovery and the ability to apply the Weapon Jammed effect to enemy ships on hit. Ships that are Weapon Jammed have their firing phase ended prematurely when applied, while the charge and reload phases are lengthened for two normal Firing Cycles, effectively decreasing damage output. ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; +75%; }} ; +75%; }} Trivia *The range bonus of the Firestorm Overdrive was decreased from +40% to +20% during a balancing patch in April 2018. Gallery ShieldDepletion.png|Firestorm Overdrive icon DualArcs.png|Barrage Overdrive icon StasisApplied.png|Catalyst Overdrive icon Ammo.png|Ballista Overdrive icon DualArcs.png|Enguard Overdrive icon CarrierCircle.png|Bloodhunt icon ShieldBreak.png|Culling icon ---- Category:Game Features